


everything that's good comes to an end

by lizardex



Series: uma and mal [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, just angst bc why not, read series description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardex/pseuds/lizardex
Summary: Uma needs Mal*I do not own any of the pieces that I use, and if I do I would write it in the tags





	everything that's good comes to an end

Mal wasn't just her lover. She wasn't just the person Uma would wake up with in the morning. She was her soul mate. She was her best friend. Mal was there for her when she was on top of the world and she was there when Uma came crashing down. She was her confidant, only her mind knew her biggest fears and her deepest thoughts. Only her ears heard Uma's raspy voice screaming the lyrics to her favorite songs at midnight under the stars. Only her lips felt Uma's smile against her own. She was her best friend and her greatest love all at once. But now that she's gone, Uma's left with neither of those things. And so she's sitting here alone, with a broken heart and tears streaming down her face. Because when a girl's heart is breaking she needs her best friend, but Uma's best friend is Mal. And she is not there for her, not anymore.


End file.
